As shown in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-39475, a conventional disc rack from which a desired disc can be easily taken out comprises a plurality of holders having a pair of nippers. The holders are arranged in parallel and placed in a box-type container having an opening at the front part. Rotating the holders about the supporting rod, the holders can be taken out of the container. In the disc container, indication levers have an end swinging when an opposite end is pushed by the circumferential portion of a disc. The levers are used to detect and indicate whether a contained holder holds a disc. In this structure, the levers can not be activated smoothly if indicating levers are not accurately assembled. This is likely to cause malfunction and therefore a problem that levers can not precisely indicate whether a disc is held or not.
The present invention, having overcome the above problem, has an object of providing a disc rack with a simple structure which makes it possible to precisely indicate whether or not a disc is held.